


Breathe

by Yosu



Series: Writtings that are good [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Word count: 118, after sex - Freeform, libra fucked a dragon what a legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Libra and Nowi did the “do”. Libra watches Nowi.After sex Drabble.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Libra/Nowi is god tier don’t @ me

Nowi breathes softly, Libra notes, and he finds it utterly beautiful.

It all seems so fast — in retrospect.

Before entering their tent, they were back to back in battle — slaying enemy Risen.

Then they were in frenzy — of kisses and sloppy removal of clothing.

Then they had coitus. An almost animalistic dance, Nowi’s claws tearing the monks skin. 

And then it was over. Nowi was out like a flame, exhausted from both fighting and sex.

Libra has abstained from sex for a majority of his life, but now he could only imagine being with Nowi. 

And only her.

And now, he watches his draconic wife breathe softly — her bare chest glistened with sweat.

And Libra found her beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> libra isnt a lolicon dont mess me with that gay shit


End file.
